


Sleep

by Aggressive_Aegyo



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Good old Jin angst, I love him, Lil Jin drabble, Why do I hurt him like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggressive_Aegyo/pseuds/Aggressive_Aegyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin doesn’t sleep as much as he probably should, the nightmares are too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a headcanon I read on future-trigger's tumblr, 10/10 would recommend that human.  
> Just an angsty lil drabble about my bby Jin.

Jin doesn’t sleep as much as he probably should.

He knows that it concerns the people around him, his lack of sleep and insistence on staying in his trion body as much as possible, but for him it was the only option he had.

There were nights where he slept, he was still human after all, but those nights were fraught with fear and restlessness as his visions and fears collide into nightmares which leave him shaking and covered in sweat.

Those nights are the nights where his voice feels trapped in his throat and his hands tremble so violently that he can barely hold the pillow which he clutches against his chest as he tries to sort through what is a bad vision and what was his imagination.

Someone knows, he doesn’t really know who but night after night when he has these dreams, there’s always a bottle of water and a chocolate bar laid out by his door in the hallway, ready for him to take and enjoy as he calms himself down.

He lays on his bed by the window, drinking his water and trying to shake the image of all of his friends lying there hurt, out of his head.

Jin sees things he doesn’t want to see, he always has. The death of his mother and then the death of his master, Mikumo getting seriously hurt, Replica being taken away, standing there as Miwa watches his sister die, pleading for him to save her. He saw all of these things before they ever happened and was always powerless to stop it.

These are the things he sees in his dreams as they overlap with futures he prevented, things he’s seen that will happen soon, and the scenarios that he never lets his conscious mind think about happening.

Honestly, it’s unsurprising that he wakes up most nights in a silent scream, weak and trembling so hard that if he tried to stand, his legs would just give out underneath him.

For him, this is just routine and once he calms, he slips on his jacket, grabs his rice crackers and heads out for another day as the self-proclaimed power elite who knows all, sees all and knows just what to do. Or at least they think that.

**Author's Note:**

> I post these and headcanons sometimes on my tumblr Jin-yuichi-tho so follow me maybe?


End file.
